1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, a memory device, and a method of fabricating the electronic device and the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic devices, an oxide film is actively used as an insulating material, however, in some cases, the oxide film is an unnecessary element that is to be removed. A material that is easily oxidized may be inevitably used in some electronic devices. The above material is treated in a vacuum atmosphere of rare oxygen, for example, a vacuum deposition method may be used to grow layers. However, during fabricating electronic devices, an oxide film may be inevitably formed due to exposure to the air. The oxide film performs as an electrical barrier between electric elements and interrupts with flow of electric current, and the above operation of the oxide film largely affects the electronic device as a size of the device becomes smaller. Moreover, the oxide film may cause a rectifying operation in a nano-scale structure device.
In order to address the above problems, the oxide film is removed by an etching process such as an ion milling right before forming other electric elements, and then, a membrane is formed as a continuous process without being withdrawn out of a vacuum chamber. However, according to the above processes, equipment that may successively perform the etching operation and the deposition is necessary, and the above equipment is much more expensive than separate etching equipment and the deposition equipment and costs high processing prices. In addition, before performing the etching process, a thickness of the oxide film should be precisely recognized in order to minimize damage in the material of the device. The above complex processes causing high costs become a burden in researching and developing electronic devices.